The Cats Diary
by RunningBooties
Summary: Here we stand. We stand to stop our own machine, our own creation. It stands to wipe out humanity and wreck havoc across our land. But they stand together, to stand with eachother and live throughout this apocalypse. Is this really what we call happiness? R


**I was gonna write another fic... But then i got annoyed since my cat kept sitting on me :( ...And i lost most of my ideas... But anyway, i decided to rewrite an 'old' story :D Thing is i barely rewrit it...**

Lucy took the silent path home. The guild today was noisy like it usually was, but today it had given her a headache. It was harvest day tomorrow so every farmer in sight was pushing wooden carts carrying fruits, vegetables and all other kinds of crops. They had a lot of work ahead of them, and Lucy felt relatively sorry for them. Some of the farmers came from way down south, so they had to walk for miles pushing a heavy load. And it was usually more than one. But she could see that they had been working hard this year, each and everyone looked ripe and the ends laid perfectly picked. The salesmen helped the farmers unload the crops into their separate compartments and closed the shutter so they could lock up for the day and open nice and early tomorrow with them all still as perfect as the day before. The water ripples on the horizon magnified the beautiful gold and crimson sunset, setting a photo-worthy scene. It was a quiet, remote part of magnolia and it was amazing just being here, but Lucy knew she had to return home eventually.

After studying the view from the northern side of magnolia she decided it was best to head back home. She listened to the sounds of passing people and watched her footsteps hit the sandstone under to her. She only realised where she was when the sandstone path changed to cobble and she could hear the sounds of rushing water infront of her. She was at the last stretch of land before she reach her doorstep. The bridge was only a few feet infront of her from this point and she swished her foot around the corner in attempt to try look cool. She put her left foot down and stumbled a bit at the manoeuvre she had pulled before. Better luck next time. She faced her door and took a few deep breaths before placing her first foot on the doorstep.

'OW!' Something yelled from beneath her and, startled, she took a few steps back and tripped over the unevenness of the terrain.

'Ow, godamnit' she whimpered as she rubbed her back side.

'That hurt you stupid woman!' It yelled again, this time on purpose. Lucy, now eye level with it could now see what it looked like. Like Happy, Carla and Lily it was an exceed, no taller no shorter. It was a black exceed, its ears were pointed and its nose a little grazed. Its mouth was foaming a little and its eyes were completely dim. She pulled herself up into a crouching position and leaned closer to the cat. It had a white blotch next to its ear that was shaped like a crescent and up close the black showed to be a midnight blue.

'What happened to you?' She asked, however the cat just simply turned away. She tilted its head upward with two fingers, but when she found a liquid pour out she snatched her hand back and discovered her two fingers were now completely red. She asked once more but still the cat didn't answer. It stared dimly into space and it now wielded a sad expression on its face. Lucy had no other choice, she picked it up and went inside.

The cat let itself down onto her desk. She swung the cabinet open and took some fish that was usually on reserve for Happy and placed it down in front of it. When Lucy saw the blood left behind from when the cat had chewed the fish she began to severely panic. She thought of taking it to the vet but most probably weren't open this time of night and the few that were probably had no experience with exceeds. Her arms picked up the scrawny cat and placed it next to her pillow. Lucy sat on her bed and rested her head on the wall to attempt to fight the effects of light headedness, but it was only a few seconds before she had completely blacked herself out.

_Echo... Prod... Prod... Echo... Echo..._

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself being swung side to side frantically by Natsu.

'OIII, LUCE WAKE UP!' He kept shouting in between the shakes.

'I am up! And... WAIT! HOW DID YOU GET IN? I LOCKED BOTH THE DOOR AND THE WINDOWS!' I yelled back.

'Fireplace?' Once she heard this she literally facepalmed.

'Alright, i get it, what do you want?'

'A job request!' Happy said 'its going for 4 hundred thousand and it looks pretty easy. Errm, lets see... Defeat these terrorists outside and what not...' The deal looked pretty satisfying, but then she turned her head and saw the thin cat sat there shaking massively. Her attitude changed and she grabbed a lilac blanket next to her bed and picked up the cat, cradled it in her arms and charged out the door.

'Whats up with her?' Natsu asked.

'I don't know, but do you think sleeping in that positions comfortable?' Happy said.

'Never tried it, but if Lucy did it it must be good right? Wait! Lets try it now!'

'Okay! Race you to see who can get to sleep the fastest!'

And with that they climbed upon her bed and sat there for quite a long time... Probably.

Lucy's adrenaline was still pumping well when she reached the guild. The sunrise had been nothing like the sunset and the people were losing alot of money from 'rip off products', then again this was the morning, it was always like this.

'MIRAA!' She yelled scaring most of the guild members. Mira turned around and looked at her as Lucy ran up to her and placed the blanket on the table. Mira looked at the cat and let out a small gasp.

'Oh my' she said while spreading the cats fur apart. The cut was long and stretched from the front of its head to its neck. The cat winced in pain again, but this time not that much. Mira carefully peeled off its hoodie and gave it to Lucy.

'Hang on to this while i take it to the medical room' said Mira as she took off along the hallway at the back of the guild. Lucy spread the hoodie in front of her. It was blue and quite small. There was an emblem attached to the front of it that showed one black wing attached to a white wing by its middle. The were stars printed along the back and the sleeves were mid length. A small clatter was heard on the floor and she bent over and picked up what had just fallen out of the pocket. It was a old diary. The words on the front were scratched and she couldn't make out the date so she opened the book to the first page and began reading.


End file.
